Pumps used for pumping molten metal typically include a motor carried by a motor mount, a shaft connected to the motor at one end, and an impeller connected to the other end of the shaft. Such pumps may also include a base with an impeller chamber, the impeller being rotatable in the impeller chamber. Support members extend between the motor mount and the base and may include a shaft sleeve surrounding the shaft, support posts, and a tubular riser. An optional volute member may be employed in the impeller chamber. Pumps are designed with shaft bearings, impeller bearings and with bearings in the base that surround these bearings to avoid damage of the shaft and impeller due to contact with the shaft sleeve or base. The shaft, impeller, and support members for such pumps are immersed in molten metals such as aluminum, magnesium, copper, iron and alloys thereof. The pump components that contact the molten metal are composed of a refractory material, for example, graphite or silicon carbide.
Pumps commonly used to pump molten metal may be a transfer pump having a top discharge or a circulation pump having a bottom discharge, as disclosed in the publication “H. T. S. Pump Equation for the Eighties” by High Temperature Systems, Inc., which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
One problem that such pumps encounter is that they may be damaged by solid impurities contained in the molten metal including chunks of refractory brick and metal oxides (e.g. aluminum oxides). If a piece of hard refractory material becomes jammed in the impeller chamber it may destroy the impeller or shaft, and result in the expense of replacing these components. Chunks of refractory material such as brick with a higher specific gravity than the metal are typically disposed at the bottom of the vessel. Conversely, aluminum oxides with a lower specific gravity than the molten metal rise to the surface of the bath. Refractory material that has a specific gravity approximating that of the molten metal may be suspended in the bath. Refractory impurities in the molten metal are also a problem since, if not removed, they result in poor castings of the metal and potentially defective parts. Removing impurities from the molten metal bath is a hazardous process. A long steel paddle with an end that is in the shape of a perforated spoon is used to remove the impurities. To remove impurities with the paddle, workers need to come close to the molten metal at an area where temperatures may exceed 120 degrees Celsius. Although workers wear protective gear, they may be injured by splatters of metal. At the least, workers face a difficult task in removing the impurities, which they carry out in a two-step process, spooning the material upward from the bottom of the vessel and skimming the material from the surface. Each step typically lasts about 10-15 minutes. Removing the material from the bottom is carried out at least once a day and skimming is carried out at least once every eight hours. Removing impurities from the molten metal is a hazardous, costly, but necessary, process using traditional pump and impeller designs.
A second main design concern with a molten metal pump is clogging. Any impeller with an internal path for molten metal travel is susceptible to clogging, caused by solid pieces becoming lodged in the impeller and between the impeller and base. As mentioned, clogging can damage the impeller and generate expensive down-time and repairs. Some impeller designs attempt to solve this problem with specifically designed passages. A passage with an entrance less in diameter than the exit may help to reduce clogging, as alleged in U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,494 to Vild. Particles which are small enough to enter the entrance to the passage in theory pass easily through the exit of the passage.
A third main design concern with a molten metal pump is efficiency. The geometric design of a pump impeller primarily defines the fluid dynamic characteristics of the pump. The impellers of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,494 patent which have internal passages wherein the entrance diameter of each passage is less in diameter than the exit diameter, have a design which results in losses in pump efficiency and higher operating costs. Internal passages of such impellers are configured to permit travel along a direction of the pump axis and then in a radial direction. Despite reducing clogging, impellers of this design may suffer significant efficiency losses.
There is a need for an impeller and pump for pumping molten metal not prone to clogging which offer high efficiency operation, low maintenance cost, and safe operating conditions for personnel.